First Attempt
by Remotes
Summary: Request #5: Eli and Nozomi's first time. FutaEli


So the request was for their first time, but I really wanted to write their first time trying and making it super awkward.

* * *

"Eli..." Nozomi started, shocked at what just happened. "Did you just..."

"I'm sorry." Eli whimpered, coming down from her high. She could only lean against the headboard and close her eyes. The shame she felt in this moment was worse than when she popped a boner during dance practice while helping Nozomi stretch. She didn't dare to open her eyes to see nozomi's disappointed and unsatisfied face, or at least what she thought she'd look like.

Nozomi awkwardly pat her on the shoulder. "It's fine. Let me, uh, get off you." She swung her leg over Eli's lap out of her straddling position. Her panties clung to her body uncomfortably after the wetness that had seeped into them started to dry. Looking down she could see that the damp boxers Eli wore would soon be in a similar state. With a solid thump she sat herself next to her on the bed. The only sound came from the movie playing quietly in the background.

"I'm sorry." Eli repeated again. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. It happens sometimes."

Eli shook her head. "I swear this has never happened to me."

"Have you done this with someone else?" Nozomi asked, slightly put off at the thought of Eli being intimate with another person.

"What? No! It's just that, um, I-" Eli fumbled with her words. She didn't want to admit that she had touched herself and timed how long she could last (five minutes and twenty four seconds to be exact) and add that she thought that was a long time compared to what they just did.

"It's not a big deal." Nozomi tried to console. "It did feel nice." Her words seemed to have little positive effect.

"Did you, um, did you...?" Eli asked hopefully.

"Ah… no."

Silence.

"I just thought I could last longer, but I guess with you I can't control myself." She put her head in her hands. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." To top it all off, she was completely spent and unable to move most of her body, much less help her girlfriend find any release.

* * *

It was their weekly Friday movie night, a tradition they started some time after they became friends. Everything went as usual. Eli and Nozomi walk to Nozomi's place together after school, cooked a meal, then ate on her bed while watching a movie. Usually after the movie they would turn in for the night, cuddling under the covers, but this time Nozomi wanted something else.

"Eli, look at me."

As Eli turned her attention away from the screen she was caught off guard by Nozomi's lips on her own. While the act startled the her momentarily, she soon back with equal passion. It wasn't uncommon for them to get distracted during a movie, especially if it was dull like the one they were watching, but they often decided to turn in early.

Kissing wasn't something they usually did so Eli was a bit surprised at their sudden intimacy. It's not as if they were new to it, but as Nozomi swung her leg over her lap to straddle her, Eli could tell that something was different.

With their mouths still fused together, Eli slowly moved her hands into Nozomi's shirt, running up her back until she came across her bra strap. Since Nozomi did something bold, she wanted to match it and tried unclipping the bra, but, in her haste, found some trouble with the clasp. She frowned into the kiss, almost stopping entirely, to focus on removing Nozomi's clothing.

Nozomi laughed against her mouth after her third attempt. "Here, let me." She said. Her hands pulled Eli's out of her shirt and, with a technique Eli should have had perfected by now, unlatched the article of clothing.

"Hey, I almost had it." Eli complained, ending the kiss.

"I know, but I didn't want you to spend ten minutes fiddling with it."

"But-"

"And wouldn't you rather do this?" She grabbed Eli's hands again, but this time slid them up the front of her shirt and underneath the loose bra to her sizable chest, squeezing her hands lightly before removing her own hands. "See? Isn't this better?"

Eli nodded and couldn't find her voice to respond after feeling the skin of Nozomi's boobs for the first time. Her hands fondled the soft breasts and squeezed them, feeling them move with every breath. She gained a moan from Nozomi as her thumb rubbed against the hard tips. Watching her earnestly, she continued her motions. Nozomi's face contorted in pleasure as she kept up her massage.

"They're so hard." Eli observed out loud as she pinched the nipples between her fingers gently. This was something she had only been able to dream about up to this point.

"That's because it feels really good." She pressed herself on Eli's lap, inciting a moan. "I can tell you're hard too.

"You also feel good." Eli's hands tensed around her breasts at a sudden grind against her groin. "Almost too good."

While they had made out a few times before, this was something completely new. The bit of heavy petting over clothes and above the waist they had done before had nothing on this. Eli could literally feel the heat from between Nozomi's legs through the thin material of their clothes. The thought of them going all the way brought a rush of delicious sensations throughout her being.

Nozomi kissed her again and continued to move her hips back and forth. The pulsating rod beneath her fit snugly between her thighs and acted as the perfect object to grind against. She could feel the ridges of the head bump her clit with every forward motion, sending bursts of pleasure each time, causing her to clench her muscles as if she were filled.

"Mmm." She mumbled against Eli's lips as one arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer a little too eagerly. To feel as much of Eli as possible, she alternated between moving her hips in small circles and backwards and forwards, each providing an exquisite amount of friction against her clothed center. Pulling her mouth away slightly she whispered, "You're so big and hard." Eli's breath quickened at her words. Nozomi should have sensed that she could barely take any more stimulation, but continued. "I can't wait to have you inside me for the first time." Then something unexpected happened.

"Nozomi!" Eli cried out, unable to stop herself. Her body went ridged and her hips humped weakly against Nozomi's still body. Cum coated the inside of her boxers and created a sticky mess.

Nozomi watched, shocked at the scene of her girlfriend coming undone without her. She couldn't help but feel a bit upset that only one of the would be satisfied tonight.

* * *

"Eli, there's no need to apologize to me, or to God." Nozomi chuckled, but her joke seemed lost on the distraught girl.

"But you didn't get anything out of it." A muffled voice came.

Nozomi put her hand on Eli's shoulder. "You can make it up to me next time."

Eli perked up at the thought of having another chance. She could redeem herself for failing to satisfy her lover. A fire had been lit within her. "Just you wait, Nozomi. Next time, I'll get you off at least three times before I'm anywhere close."

Nozomi admired Eli's determination and decided to not mention that it would take her a long time to actually achieve that goal.


End file.
